


Life After:  The Toss

by cardsfn1977



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardsfn1977/pseuds/cardsfn1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we find Harm and Mac immediately following the final seconds of the series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what I think would happen; starting from the scene with the coin flip. I don’t own any of the characters from the series, just the ones I think of from here on out. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

As Mac watches the JAG coin tossed up by Lt. Com. Bud J. Roberts, Jr, her only thought was, “No matter if it’s heads or tails, WE still win; because we’ll…finally…be together.”

The coin is now on its downward journey. Harm’s thought, at this second are only on the woman to his left. How on Earth did we let it get THIS far? He hadn’t ever thought that this was how he and Sarah would decide the rest of their lives together. Sure, he was the one who suggested that “fate can keep us together”. Now that this moment was here, he could only sit, watch, and wait for the inevitable to happen. Who was going to their next duty assignment and who would be resigning their commission or applying for early retirement?

Bud catches the coin and flips it over onto his left hand.

Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates, Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts, Commander Sturgis Turner, and the General all wait with baited breath. Harm and Mac can only watch and wait as Bud lifts his right hand off the coin to reveal…..

Six months later…

….”and then we’ll need to make arrangements for Mattie to stay with her friend this weekend.” Harm said before taking another sip of his coffee. 

The last 6 months had been a whirlwind for the intrepid engaged couple. With the coin toss far behind them and, in the ensuing weeks, Harm left for his new job as Force Judge Advocate in Europe. Mac, unfortunately, had to be left behind so that she could get herself on terminal leave as she waited to be processed out of the Marine Corps. She, also, had to coordinate with Harriet and Jennifer as to the details for the impending wedding. Harm, of course, had some input, but he had to leave it to the ladies to take care of the heavy lifting. 

With everything they had been through in the 9 plus years they'd been acquainted, several thoughts never escaped Harm's mind (especially since that night in Sydney harbor): How many times did I come so close to losing her? How many times did she forgive me for being such a jackass? How long will she put up with "this dance," as she called it? 

He had to collect himself as he felt a bit of moisture accumulate in the corner of his eye as he reflected on this. He couldn't quite bring himself to tell her sooner that he loved her for fear of losing whatever they had. He valued her as a trusted colleague, devoted partner, and called her his best friend on more than one occasion. His aviator training had taught him the danger of losing control. If you lose control of your aircraft, it's death for you and your RIO. At the time, he wasn't willing to risk losing her like that

When he finally came to the realization that in pushing for a relationship with her to the back burner, he had risked the one thing he couldn’t afford to have happen. 

General Cresswell's announcement of their impending separation by an ocean and a continent had finally jarred his feelings loose. There's absolutely no way he was going to take this one and final chance for granted. 

When he visited Mac's apartment in Georgetown, it certainly wasn't to talk about which subordinates they were going to select to go with them to their respective commands. 

This continued reflection was halted by the buzzing of his cell phone. Checking the phone's outboard display, he sees that it's his betrothed calling and he answers, "Hey there Ninja Girl. How's my favorite Jarhead?"

"Missing you, Flyboy," she says in mild exasperation. 

"Uh oh, I know that tone. What's going on? Is everything ok with Mattie?" Harm responds.

"Oh, Mattie's doing just fine. She’s on schedule with her rehab. She misses you, though. I swear, Harm, she's even starting to sound like a certain squid I know. You might know him." Mac chuckles a second and continues before Harm has a chance to answer, "I'm just having a hard time with all this: exiting the Corps, prepping for the wedding, looking after Mattie, and on top of that, getting 2 households ready for the journey across the pond. I wish you could've convinced the General to give you a few weeks of leave time."

"I'll give Mattie a call here shortly. I miss both of you so much. I wish Cresswell could have given me more time," Harm explained. "He told me he waited as long as he could to give us those assignments, there wasn't any way he could give me extended leave to take care of everything we needed."

Harm sounded as frustrated as Mac. She knew there was nothing he could do being 3,700 miles away. If it weren't for the fact that they had taken way too long to get to here, all this stress would have been a moot point. She also knew that the stress she's feeling would lead to something beyond their wildest dreams when they are finally married, together with Mattie, and beginning their new life.

Harm knew Bud and Harriet were trying to help shoulder as much of the load as possible. However, with 4 kids under the age of 10 with the twins having just turned 18 months, they could only monitor Mac and chip in where they could. Harriet had been very helpful with the wedding prep and Bud assisted with getting Harm's apartment packed and ready to be shipped out. 

Jen Coates had been instrumental with Mattie and her rehab. Mac had watched Coates go from a delinquent who was on her way out of the Navy to a mature, responsible young woman who has picked herself up by the boot straps and endeared herself to her colleagues at JAG and to a further extent Bud when she saved his life in Afghanistan. 

Even these last 2 months since 'The Toss', Jen had been a lifesaver with the wedding planning. She still had her notebook from when she helped coordinate Admiral A.J. Chegwidden's ill-fated impending nuptials, a couple years removed now. She just couldn't bring herself to throw it out; probably feeling it was her fault for the in-amicable way the wedding was cancelled. 

With that all behind her, now, she was able to help the departing Marine Lieutenant Colonel with her wedding. Harm had his doubts, at first given what had happened to the Admiral, but he trusted his chosen life-mate implicitly and was fine with her selection of coordinator. 

"I just can't wait until Mattie and I are there with you, so we can truly be a family," Mac expresses with a hint of desperation. "I hate this long distance crap."

"I know, Sarah. We've got the wedding next month and then the rest of our lives," Harm responded. He couldn't wait for the latter to happen as much as his fiancée couldn't. He knew it was only a matter of 4 weeks until the wedding, but then they would have an abbreviated honeymoon of about 4 days before he had to report back to London. She would follow him the following week with Mattie after her final scheduled rehab appointment.

…HEADS!!!!

10 NOV 2005  
1745 Zulu  
Rabb residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

With Mac and Mattie finally settled in and ready to take the dreaded unpacking of the 2 separate households, now into 1 after a long 10 years, Harm gives a not so small sigh of relief to have his new wife and their newly adopted daughter finally at home with him. He had picked the weary, road ragged pair up at Heathrow airport in his rented Land Rover SUV. He was happy, more than he could physically express, with just being in close proximity to 2 of the most important women in his life.

"Whew, I'm thinking that it's THE last time we ever attempt something like this," Mac expels as she flops down to the left of her husband and daughter. "Next time you suggest a coin flip, Flyboy, I'm using a double sided tails!!! I never seem to win those when I'm up against you."

Mattie shoots an exasperated look at her new mother and says, "'Tails never fails' never worked for anyone I ever knew, Sarah. I'm surprised you even said yes to 'The Flip,'" raising her hands with air quotes.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea at the time," Mac responds chuckling.

"Well, I didn't hear you give any other suggestions." Harm continued, "Besides, what better way to start our collective life the way it started Sarah...unorthodox!! You know I must thank Clayton Webb for bringing us you together like that, even though he almost ruined it when he took you to Paraguay." Harm's voice now with a bit of incredulity, "I could have beat the tar out of him when I saw you on that table I found y..." Harm looked up and saw the look on Mac's face and knew he was in trouble. "Sorry Mats, I shouldn't have gone there," he said with his Flyboy grin, more in apology to Mac than Mattie.

"Nice save, Squid," Mac replied with a smirk.

"Yeah...gonna have to watch that," Harm muttered sheepishly. "Who's up for a bite to eat?"

"Hungry teenager here." Mattie bellowed her patented response to her favorite question.

"You know I could always go for a bite," followed Mac.

2130 Zulu

The rest of the evening passed without much fanfare with the unloading of boxes and the loading of various forms of clothing or books being put neatly into place. With all the bedroom furniture placed and put together, Harm, Mac and Mattie each clothed in their shorts, T-shirts, or pajamas, the time had finally come to say their good-nights.

Mattie, even though the youngest, was the most tired. This was the most she had physically done since before the crash and she had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Mac and Harm were settling into their bed, equally as tired as their...daughter (for lack of a better description for their relation to Mattie). This would be the first night they would spend together in their new home and their new bed. Neither had the strength, nor desire at the time, for anything extra-curricular. Harm let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arm around his soon-to-be wife.

Mac could only smile as she let herself be swept away with his warmth at the thought that this was the beginning of the rest of their life together. Sure, they had spent plenty of nights together on their various investigations and trips abroad, but this was totally different. THIS was more than anything she could have ever thought or dreamed of. THIS was Heaven on Earth to her.

The next day was Veteran's Day in the states and as the Status of Forces Agreement between the United States and Great Britain allowed for the celebration by the visiting American forces; Harm, Mac, and Mattie could enjoy a 3 day weekend before Harm had to go back to work the following Monday. With this in mind, the three of them could easily knock out the remainder of the unpacking in about a day and a half.


	2. Plans Within Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Here's the next installment. Hope you like it.

On with the show!!!!

11 NOV 2005  
0845 Zulu  
Rabb residence, officer's BOQ housing  
London, England

Harm and Mac looked at the clutter of boxes and bubble wrap.

"Sweetie, my heart just isn't into this today," Harm stated.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," Mac agreed. "Do you have any ideas for the weekend?"

Harm though a moment before saying, "Now that you mention it...how about the three of us taking in the wonders that London has to offer?"

Mac thought a few seconds before responding, “Harm, we’ll have at least three years to do that. You’re no longer operating as an investigative attorney. Yes, you’ll have legal responsibilities. However, you’ve got how many Navy and Marine Corps JAGs under your command to take care of that? 

“But, for now, I’d just like to relax with you and, soon to be, OUR ‘daughter’ for say about the next seventy-one hours and fourteen and one half minutes…twenty – eight seconds,” she finished with a satisfied grin, both externally and internally that her personal Atomic Clock hadn’t been upset by the time difference from DC and jet-lag.

“Marine,” Harm started, “since we’re about to be, finally, married, you are seriously going to have to tell me how you do that…and not that you’ve “got great timing” or “it’s a Marine thing”. In the 9 years that we’ve known each other, that’s the one question of mine that you have never answered…” ‘to my satisfaction,’ he added to himself.

Mac started to walk to the kitchen when she looked over her shoulder, “Well, Sailor, you’ll just have to wait until the honeymoon to find out,” she answered with a slow, sultry wink.

Seeing what just transpired sent shudders down his spine as he simply stood there watching the object of all his dreams over the last few years saunter down the hallway. These next couple weeks before the wedding, in Harm’s opinion, couldn’t go by fast enough.

Harm knew that, with the time difference, it would be well into his afternoon before he could contact his mom and Frank in La Jolla. He would just have to wait to until he knew they were up before he could get back to his…to his…plans? Knowing himself, he could only chuckle at the fact that this…thing was going to come down to the wire; and with needing to be back to work in three days. He would have to try and complete his…mission?...then. 

In the meantime, he would content himself with the family he had here. He walked downstairs to find Mattie and Mac discussing the itinerary for the day: more unpacking and then in the afternoon an abbreviated physical therapy session for Mattie as was prescribed by her doctors back in Blacksburg.

“So, with everything we’ve got to do here, looks like it will be around 1600 when we do PT on your legs; probably about three sets of twenty with the twenty pound weights on your legs while you lay on your back,” Mac finished.

“Ugh, this sucks eggs ROYALLY!!!” the flabbergasted teenager spluttered. “I know I need to do this to make my legs working better, but it SUCKS!! Harm, can’t I take today off?”

“Not a chance Mats,” he answered. “You heard the doctor, ‘You’re in a key phase of your therapy. If you stop for a day or two, you could lose ground.’ You know better than to try that with us. Besides, if you still want to attend the Academy in less than two years, you’ve got work to do. Mac and I will be taking you to your new school in a few days. Even then, when you get home during the week, you’re still going to have to keep up the PT. However, the more work you do now will mean WAY less work you have to do later if you were to stop.”

12 NOV 2005  
0900 Zulu  
Rabb residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

With another thirty, or so, boxes unloaded yesterday and another five or six this morning, Harm and Mac settled down for breakfast with Mattie as the younger of the trilogy was looking at her class schedule and a map of the school she would attend starting that following Monday. Harm was having his usual traditional oatmeal with slices of banana and strawberry with Mac and Mattie enjoying their ‘unjustly sacrificed animal carcasses’ of sausage patties, bacon, ham, and eggs. Harm could only look on in disgust as the two women he loved more than life itself defied him with such ruthlessness and cunning as to be compared with ninjas from Shogun Japan.

It wasn’t until Mac snapped her fingers that Harm realized his fiancée was attempting to get his attention. “Sorry, sweetheart, I was just contemplating why you two,” he indicated Mattie as well, “can sit there and enjoy your dead animal with such cruel effectiveness,” he said giving them both the full wattage of his patented ‘Fly-Boy’ smile.

Mac and Mattie grinned at each other before the latter answered, “Hey, growing teenager here,” before coming down with a major case of the giggles.

Mac just pouted and simply stated sarcastically, “Awe, does Flyboy not like it when we eat GOOD food?!?” She couldn’t suppress the growing smile that engulfed her entire face, forcing her to close her eyes tightly.

“You two are almost impossible,” Harm answered incredulously. “I guess there’s just no winning when you gang up on me like that.” 

“You’re darn right,” answered the teenager. “And it’s about time you realized that,” then she grinned to match her soon to be step-mother.

Harm just smiled and nodded his head and raised his arms in mock surrender saying, “Alright, you got me.”

“Speaking of which,” Mac started, “we really need to talk about the wedding and Christmas, since we’ll be on our honeymoon while Mattie’s on her break. We’ve only got four weeks, six days, five hours, twenty - seven minutes, and fifteen seconds until the wedding. All the hotel reservations have been made and we’ve almost got the guest list three-quarters finalized. Our wedding party is all set and the caterers at the Academy have our food list. Jennifer Coates is still on point with the cake, and is working with Harriet on the bridesmaids’ dresses. I have my final fitting three days before the wedding and we’re scheduled for the rehearsal with Chaplain Turner on the night of the sixteenth. Harm, are you sure you don’t need help planning the honeymoon? I know you said you had it taken care of; I just don’t want there to be any surprises if something should happen.”

“Hey, Ninja-girl, I told you I’ve got it covered. There’s a couple logistical issues to take care of, but nothing you need to worry your cute Marine green six over,” Harm said as he covered Mac’s smaller hand with his much larger one. “I’ve got a couple guys stateside giving me a hand and I’m being assured that everything will be in place by the time we go wheels up December 10th.” 

Unbeknownst to Mac, Harm had already planned, scheduled, and paid for their trip, and a couple other things that would have to wait until the day of their wedding to be rolled out. The only thing he didn’t have any control over was the weather. Forecasters were predicting below normal temperatures and above normal snowfall starting no sooner that the first of December. With that in mind Harm had planned to have Mattie stay with his mom and Frank in La Jolla while he and Mac were away.

“Hmm,” Mac sighed in thought of what Harm had just stated. “‘Nothing’ I ‘need to worry about’? That’s what worries me the most, Flyboy!” 

Whatever Mac was going to say was interrupted by the annoying sound coming from Harm’s JAG phone. He answered, “Rabb!”…

…It was General Cresswell…


	3. Needs of the Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll just have to read to find out what happens. :-p

Once again I need to remind you…my readers :-) … that I so very much wish I owned the characters from JAG. However, this is not the case. All I am able to lay claim to are this storyline and any other characters I make up…maybe even in this chapter…?!?!?!?

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Chapter 3: Subject to the needs of the service

12 NOV 2005  
1000 Zulu  
Rabb residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

“Good morning, Captain Rabb,” sounded the JAG. “I hope you are settling in well with my former Chief of Staff?”

“Yes sir, General. Quite well, thank you, sir.” Harm was completely at a loss at the general’s tone and words.

“Good, well, now that the pleasantries are over…down to the reason for my call,” the general responded.

Harm had, now, realized this was not a social call and responded, “How may I be of service, General?”

“There’s been an incident near Rota, Spain. Two sailors, one Petty Officer third class and Chief Petty Officer, were attacked while on shore leave and left for dead. The PO 3 is in surgery now with broken ribs, shattered femur, skull fracture, and various cuts and bruises. The Chief wasn’t so lucky; he pronounced dead at the scene. His cause of death is unknown as yet.

“I need you to get 2 of your best investigators on this ASAP. They are to co-ordinate their efforts with the NCIS squad in Rota. I don’t need to remind you that our Status of Forces Agreement with the Spanish government is currently being reviewed for extension and/or amendment. This needs to be dealt with carefully and swiftly. All persons involved are to be dealt with to the fullest extent of the UCMJ and/or local Spanish law, if it turns out the perpetrators were locals.” The general continued, “Captain, I do apologize, but we both serve and perform our duties subject to the needs of the service. I only wish it weren’t while you were just getting the Colonel and your daughter moved and settled in.”

Harm believed the sincerity coming from Bill Cresswell, but also understood the orders coming from the Marine Corps Major General when Harm responded, “Aye, aye, General. I’ll call my seniors in and get on this immediately, sir.”

“You do that, Captain. I’ll expect a report by the end of next week as to their progress,” retorted Cresswell.

“Aye, aye, General,” Harm answered and waited for the click to signal the line had been disconnected.

“Well, this was nice while it lasted,” Harm exhaled. “I’ve got to report to the office. There’s an assault and murder in Rota. A couple of sailors found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. You two go on ahead and plan lunch and at least the early part of the afternoon without me. Mats, I expect you to work on your PT with Sarah while I’m gone,” he said. Then to Mac, “Don’t let her give you any trouble on that.”

“Don’t you worry, Flyboy. I’m a Marine! I can handle THIS teenager,” Mac stated with a wink at Mattie.

“Ugh,” was all Harm would get out of his adopted daughter.

Thirty minutes later saw Harm showered, shaved, and in his winter blues uniform. He was on his JAG cell phone as he came down the stairs. “Kevin, I’m sorry to do this to ya, but your weekend’s just been cancelled. I need you to report to my office no later than 1200 hours. I’m sending you TAD to Rota with Lieutenant Commander Archer…No, she’s my next call. I will see you then…Bye.”

12 NOV 2005  
1200 Zulu  
FJANAVFOREUR office, American Embassy  
London, England

Harm arrived about fifteen minutes prior to his self-appointed meeting time. As he approached the main entrance, he gave a nod to the two Marines posting guard and returned their salutes. His office was on the third floor in the southwest corner of building; which suited him just fine. His office was a nice size; not quite as large as the JAG’s office back in Falls Church, but not bad by Navy standards. The floors were polished white vinyl tile with dark aluminum or pewter walls with cherry wood doors and trim and a dark mahogany desk with a burgundy wing-back office chair and matching visitors’ chairs. Harm’s flight helmet with the call-sign “HAMMER” was on one of the tiers of the wall of bookshelves that covered the entire wall to the left of Harm’s desk. The model of his father’s vintage Stearman sitting next to the helmet that bore, not only his, but his father’s call-sign. The majority of the remaining shelves contained a considerable law library along with volumes of “The Law History of The US Navy” and some old flight manuals.

Harm had only been sitting at his desk for about 7-10 minutes when he heard a double rap at the door. He gave his obligatory “Enter!” and the two officers he had recently given orders to report to him stood in front of his desk.

Major Kevin Samuelson, USMC, of Baltimore, Maryland, was a graduate of Georgetown University and studied law at the University of Virginia finishing both schools near the top of his class before going through the Naval Justice School. His lineage coming from a long line of Army Air Corps and Air Force pilots, his parents were both disappointed when Kevin decided to forego an appointment to Colorado Springs and the Air Force Academy to pursue a career in law. They were even more upset when their son decided to attend NROTC at Georgetown and become a Marine. He spent most of his commission at Pearl Harbor after spending his first couple of years in Okinawa.

Lieutenant Commander Susanne “Suzie” Archer, USN, of Boise, Idaho, graduated from the Naval Academy at Annapolis and completed her law degree at Harvard Law then attended NJS receiving high marks at all institutions. Suzie was, also, a military brat; growing up on naval stations her entire life before signing up for more of the same. She fully believed the Navy mantra: It’s not just a job, it’s an adventure. Her duty stations have included Naples and Guam.

“Major Samuelson and Commander Archer reporting as ordered, Sir,” Kevin Samuelson rang out as he and his colleague snapped to in front of their commanding officer.

“At ease and have a seat, please,” Harm answered. “I’m sorry to have to do this to you, but you two are going to Spain.”

At this the pair of junior officers looked at each other and half-grinned.

“Not so fast, you two. This is not a pleasure cruise. A PO3 and Chief Petty Officer were attacked in Rota. The PO3 suffered multiple breaks and fractures and was in surgery as of the time the JAG contacted me; and the Chief succumbed to his injuries. You two are to perform a JAGMAN investigation that will coincide with the NCIS squad stationed there. General Cresswell has given orders to work with NCIS to find out whoever did this to our brothers-in-arms and prosecute them to the fullest extent provided by the UCMJ and Navy regs. If it turns out that a local or locals were part of this, then you are to involve the National Police Corps of Spain in the search and apprehension of the perpetrators. Do either of you have any questions,” Harm ended at last.

His two senior investigative attorneys looked at each other before Suzie spoke up, “Captain, who is our point of contact in Rota?”

Harm replied, “That would be Special Agent Cassie Yates. I have had my own experience with different NCIS agents throughout the years and had their worst and some of their best people to work with. Take SA Yates with a grain of salt and do your best to work together with her team. I want daily reports from either or both of you as to your progress and for you to ask any questions, if needed. Now, if there is nothing else, off you go.”

Samuelson and Archer understood the implied dismissal and jumped to their feet, braced, and in perfect stereo chimed, “Aye, aye, Sir!!” They turned about and stepped towards the door with Samuelson allowing Archer to lead the way out.

Once he was left alone, Harm pressed the intercom saying, “Truman!”

“Yes, Sir?”

“I need you to get a hold of Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts in DC. Contact him on the home number I gave you for him, please.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!!”

About a minute and a half later, Harm’s intercom buzzed and he replied, “Yes, Yeoman 2?”

“Commander Roberts on two, sir.”

“Thank you very much. As soon as you’ve put him through, you may secure until 0800 Monday morning. And, thank you for coming in on such short notice, Murdoch.”

“Aye, aye, sir; and you’re welcome, Captain.”

Harm waited for the series of clicks to stop and then answered, “Rabb!”

“Good morning, Captain. You do realize that it is only 0545, sir?”

Harm could only grin sheepishly at his brain flatulence and answer, “Oh crap, Bud. I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t wake the band.”

“AJ woke up and had to knock on the door to our bedroom and let me know that someone from London was calling,” Bud answered with exasperation clearly audible from across the pond.

“Damnit!! I truly am sorry. I guess I’m still not used to this time difference yet. Maybe I should have consulted my human clock before calling? Ah, well. Now for the reason I’m calling. Have you been in contact with my step-dad?”

“Don’t worry about the call, sir. I’ll have AJ come up in a little bit and he can talk your ear off as punishment. Yes, he did call me a couple of days ago. I believe we’re all set on our end and you should be good to go for two weeks starting after the wedding. Is Mattie going to be staying here or with your mom and step-dad?”

“I was thinking about splitting the time. That way none of you get too tired of each other. How about that other thing we discussed before I PCS’d out?”

“Oh, well, Sir that is all taken care of. You and the Colonel are all set to see him on December 18 at 1100,” the way Bud spoke that last sentence came across the line with such a definite air of accomplishment that Harm couldn’t help but grin.

“That’s great Bud. I really appreciate the assist. Now, how about you put on my godson?”

12 NOV 2005  
1500 Zulu  
Rabb residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

Harm had truly enjoyed listening to AJ Roberts regale him with the entire goings on with his brothers and sister. Despite his earlier recognition of his, then unborn, baby brother as “some dumb baby”; AJ had taken to being a big brother like a duck to water. 

Harm had to bend the truth a bit when he talked to Sarah after getting home about his conversation with their godson; saying that AJ had “asked to call his ‘Uncle Harm’.” He had about 6 weeks left to keep up his ruse and wasn’t about to buckle under any pressure his fiancée could and probably would bring to bear.

Once back at home, Harm had changed back into his jeans and an old academy sweatshirt. He had arrived just when Mac and Mattie were finishing with the latter’s physical therapy for the day. Mattie had retired to her room for a nap, leaving Harm and Mac to continue the, at times, tedious task of unpacking the few remaining boxes left in the living and dining rooms.

Harm remarked, “Whew, we really should think about giving some of our law library to a first or second year law student. He’d never miss a precedent on any test.”

“Well, we do know someone who WILL be going to law school,” Mac replied.

“Do you mean Mike Roberts? Well, he does graduate in May. Bud’s been keeping me up to date on his progress,” Harm quipped.

Mac responded, “Yeah, and I think he may still be seeing Cammie, the General’s daughter.”

“Hmm, that boy truly has flipped his lid. They better take this all the way, or it’ll be bad for the whole of JAG.”

“I know, poor Bud,” Mac said with a grin. “I know how I felt when I thought I had to prove myself when Cresswell first took command.”

Harm could only shake his head in remembrance as a grin crept at the corners of his mouth in sheer defiance to the woman who would, finally, share his surname.

The next several weeks would prove to be challenging as Harm would balance the multiple aspects of this new life with his soon to be wife and newly adopted daughter. Changes were coming that could potentially shake his foundation to the core.

…maybe even worse.


	4. There but for the grace of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo there everyone. I apologize that this has been so long in coming. I'll try to get these out faster. I also need to apologize for jumping the gun with EJ Barrett. My wife, who just happens to be THE smartest woman in the world, showed me the error of my ways. I'm about 4 years early to introduce SA Barrett as team leader of the squad in Rota, Spain. I am working on a re-write of that chapter and will have that updated as soon as I can. Thank you, in advance, for your patience on both accounts.It took some research and a you tube video to try and figure it out, but I was able to approximate how long Harm and Mac have been "together". I know, I know. Just read on and you'll find out why.I'm still racking my brain about the whole Harm sequence. It will be revealed in a later chapter, I promise. Again, your patience is appreciated.
> 
> You know, I've never appreciated the whole writing process until I started this story. There are a couple people who graduated high school with me that became full-time writers. I am finding I have a new respect for them; not that I'm comparing myself to them. I could never be on their level. I wouldn't be quitting my day job anytime soon. Oh, well, enough self-deprecation for now.
> 
> Enough about me….on with the show!

13 NOV 2005  
0200 Zulu  
Rabb Residence, BOQ  
London, England

Harm had a hard time sleeping that night as his dreams gave foreboding images that he just couldn't shake as he awoke around 0145 according to the alarm clock perched on his nightstand. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what the dream meant. It wasn't like him to remember what he dreamt, but there was something about this one that made him sweat.He got up as slowly and as quietly as he could so as to not disturb his own version of "Sleeping Beauty" and made his way to the kitchen to sit down in the small breakfast nook. What did it all mean? Had his Marine unwittingly transferred some of her abilities to him? Could he, now, sense when someone he cared for, loved, was in trouble... hurt... dying? He shook his head. 'Impossible' he thought. However, He just couldn't shake this feeling of impending...suffering?

Harm looked at the wall clock above the telephone and calendar... 2:03 am London time. Doing a quick calculation, he figured it was just after 6 p.m. in La Jolla. He looked at the cordless phone and made a decision.

"Hello?"

"Hello Frank. How's everything at the ranch," Harm answered with a slight edge to his voice.

"Harm? Are you alright son? Are Sarah and Mattie ok? What time is it there," Frank asked in rapid fire.

"Sarah and Mats are fine. They're sleeping soundly. It's just after two in the morning here. Uh, is mom back from the gallery yet." He figured she would be. Trish was usually home around this time.

"Yeah, she just walked in… Trish, Harm's on the phone."

"Darling, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Harm felt a bit sheepish at what he was about to say, "Everything's fine; Sarah and Mattie are well. It's just that…I had a bad dream…"

"Harmon Rabb, you're a bit old to be coming to your mother in the middle of the night crying about nightmares," she remarked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and a grin on her face.

"Maybe I deserved that, but take it easy on me. It's 2:15 AM here. Yeah, uh, this is different, Mom. I told you about when Mac was the one who directed the SAR crew the night Skates and I went down in that storm, right?"

Trish shuddered at the memory, but maintained poise and controlled her voice as she answered, "Yes, dear. You did."Harm took an audibly deep breath and said, "Well, I'm beginning to think she's rubbing off on me. The dream I had was so real and so terrifying that I had to…" His voice trailed off at the end.

"What is it sweetheart?" Harm could hear the tremble of concern in her voice.

Harm wasn't quite ready to go into any specifics of the dream. Especially since he wasn't able to see who was in the dream. He hesitated, but started, "Well, I can't be certain, but I was so sure that I could see someone being hurt or in trouble in some way.

"When I woke up, I looked around and saw Sarah sleeping comfortably. Then I got up and went to check on Mats; she was the same. The only other people I would be that concerned over, other than our friends to a lesser extent, would be you and Frank. So, to ease my mind, I called."

"Darling, we're fine; a little older and worse for the ware, but fine. Are you sure you can't tell me anymore?" Trish was now ready to hop a flight across the pond to continue this conversation in person.

Harm could almost hear her thoughts. "No need to come running all the way over here… Harm... I'm alright, Mom. I've got to go. Sarah's up. I'll give you a ring later. Love you."

At that, he pushed the end call button and placed the phone back on the receiver. He was about to get up when Mac waived him off and sat next to him.

"Everything alright, Harm? I got up and you weren't there. Was that your mom on the phone? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Mom and Frank are fine. I just…" his breath caught for a second and he was about to continue but Mac held up her hand.

"Are YOU ok? Talk to me Flyboy," she said as she laid her hand softly on his left cheek.

"A year ago, I would have said 'I'm fine,' and let this go. As it isn't a year ago, I won't hide from you anymore."

Harm took another deep breath before he continued. "I just had a bit of a nightmare. Someone I care very much for was being hurt, or in trouble, or was…dying. I couldn't see any faces, just feel an overwhelming sense of doom… pain… desperation. I don't know. I think you may have rubbed off on me."

Mac could only shake her head slightly before answering, "Well, it's about time I started rubbing off on you. Nine years, 3 months, 12 days, and 2 hours I've known you and visions is the only thing you pick up from me," with a grin creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"Come on Sarah, I'm trying to be serious."

"Alright, alright. Can you give me any specifics; anything to give me a frame of reference. Sounds, voices, surroundings, anything that would trigger some sort of recognition can help you get a clearer visual. That's what I had to do when I was looking for Commander Aiken while you were TAD to the Patrick Henry. If you want, we can go back upstairs lay down and you can try to recall what you saw in the dream?"

Harm gave this a thought for what he considered to be about a minute and responded, "Once again, Ninja Girl, you're the one to come up with a dispassionate plan. That's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

"Well, you can show me how much you love me, AFTER we deal with this dream," Mac volleyed back in anticipation.

13 NOV 2005  
1045 Zulu  
Rabb Residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

After she tried to dig deeper into Harm's dream, Mac only ran into roadblocks at every turn. She'd ask him about the surroundings, if he was inside or outside, what sounds there were. To each answer, he could only say "I don't know." She was starting to get frustrated. Harm noticed this and suggested they stop for the night and move on to him showing her how much he loved her; to which she gladly acquiesced.

Now the day was almost half over when the pair finally roused from their slumber. Harm was first. As he slowly blinked and then rubbed to get the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled to his left and gently moved his right arm into position to pull her closer. She murmured slightly before muttering, "No muh… more. Twice was enough… go away."

Harm grinned at the memory but wouldn't let her get away with sleeping any further this morning. He gave her a quick squeeze and kissed the spot on the back of her neck where it meets her back, which set her body into a shiver. This was enough to get her to move, however begrudgingly, out of bed and towards the shower as Harm pulled on his boxers, jogging pants and undershirt.

Once Harm made it downstairs, he saw that Mattie was up and dressed. She looked up at him and said, "Hey, you're just now getting down here? You're usually the one getting the rooster up. What gives?"

"Oh, I was having a rough night. Dreams kept waking me up."

Mattie looks up at him with a stunned expression on her face. "Aren't you a little OLD to be having nightmares," she said with a gleam in her eyes and raised eyebrow.

Harm grabbed his chest in mock hurt and exclaimed, "Old, huh? I'll show you old, Squirt." Then, he began to pummel the sides of Mattie's ribs with one hand before grabbing one of her feet and began attacking that.

Mattie couldn't stop her squelches from flowing out her mouth as the sortie continued. "STOP DAD, STOP IT!" she screamed as Harm continued. "O… k… I… g… gi… give," she finally got out as Harm stopped and stepped back.

"So, am I still old, Squirt?"

Not wanting a repeat of recent events, Mattie thought 'There but for the grace of God go I' and sighed before answering, "I refuse to answer that on the grounds it may incriminate me," with a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon.

Harm let out a loud, deep laugh as he remarked, "Well spoken, Counselor. That doesn't get you off the hook…." He paused for a second rerunning the events of the last 5 minutes pass through his memory and asked, "Did you just call me 'Dad'?"

Mattie bit the inside of her lip. She had hoped he that hadn't registered with him, but to no avail. "Oh… um… Yeah, I guess I did. I've been thinking about this ever since you were the first person I saw when I came out of my coma, other than doctors and nurses. I've known I could trust you since you started working for me at Grace. You've done more for me than my own father…." Her voice started to fade as she spoke that last sentence. "I… I'm s… sorry. I need to be alone," she murmured as she got up to run to her bedroom.

Before Mattie could get past him, he grabbed around her with his strong, protecting arms and she huddled into his embrace, sobbing in heaves. He rubbed her back with one arm and with the other he held her head to his chest as she cried.

Mac was sitting on the top stair watching and listening to everything that had happened between the other two members of her small family. A smile hinted at the corners of her mouth as she looked in love and admiration at the man who would be father to their children… if… She shook her head and continued to look at them.

"Hey, sweetheart," Harm started, "Look, I'm not letting you go until you look at me and tell me what's going on here."

"Da….Harm, I told you that I've been thinking about calling you 'Dad' since I woke from the coma. You lied and told me that my father was home getting things ready for me to come home. He abandoned me and left me for dead. As far as I'm concerned, for now, Tom Johnson is dead to me.

"Since my mother died in that accident, I had an up/down, on and off again relationship with him. During that time, YOU were the only constant in my life. That meant more than me than anything anybody else could have done for me. You opened your home AND your heart to me and made sure I had everything I needed. You were a dad in every sense of the word, except there was no blood relation. For a year and a half I called you my foster dad. The last time we faced Judge Smith, remember, I sat up in my wheelchair and flat out told the judge that if she allowed you to adopt me that I wanted to have my name legally changed to Matilda Grace Rabb. From then on I've wanted to call you dad, but didn't feel comfortable until you destroyed my sides when you tickled me." Mattie was now fighting desperately not to let Harm see the tears he knew were forthcoming.

Harm was battling his own emotions as he listened to his daughter; trying to keep her from seeing his own tears, which had started coming in waves as he felt so much pride and love in and for the young woman with the fiery reddish curls. He had just felt his knees almost give way and moved then both to the couch.

"Well, Squirt, now that you've let the cat out of the bag, why don't you tell me how you feel about calling me 'Dad'?"

Mattie pulled her tear soaked hair away from her face and said emphatically, "I won't ever be calling you 'Harm' again….Dad," with extra emphasis on the last word.Mac could no longer keep herself quiet and started crying loud enough for the others to hear. Her Marine training had finally been broken by what she witnessed. Once she had, once again, held her composure, she made her way down the stairs and towards the couch where Harm and Mattie stood to bring the newest member of their family into a group hug. This lasted for about three or four minutes until Mattie picked her head up off of Harm's shoulder and said, "Hey, hungry teenager here." At that, the adults chuckled and with one last tug of six arms in a loving embraced, hugged once more and the trio began to pull apart to make a start to the rest of their day, which passed by without much fanfare.

With the events of the last 24 hours behind him, Harm couldn't help but think that the worst of this emotional rollercoaster was over and he could go about the next few weeks before the wedding to focus on work and finalizing his plans for his and Mac's honeymoon.

….Harm would soon find out that this was not to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short start I know. The chapters will get longer. I thank you and hope that you will review and let me know what you think. Good, bad, or ugly. Thanks. :-)


End file.
